narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Tessuhai Tsuyo
Background Tsuyo was born to the Uchiha family, having been given stronger chakra from the family because of his Uchiha blood. He split from Konoha once reaching chūnin level at the age of 14 to roam the lands with the permission from the Daimyo of the land of fire. His goal from this trek was to get stronger. His journey took him across all of the land of fire. Along this journey, Tsuyo had unlocked his clan's famed ability, the Mangekyō Sharingan. With this he continued to roam the lands, looking for a way to gain more power. He is now 18, and has gained some of the power he seeks. He now roams to find his purpose in life. Appearance Tsuyo roams the lands with tattered clothing, fitting right in with the poverty of the people. This however would be misleading as he is far from poor. The only weapons seen on his person would be his dual tantō holstered on his lower back. His raven hair lies in a ponytail, and his eyes emerald green. Personality Tsuyo was gifted with warmth and empathy from his upbringing and travels. Wherever he went on his journey, he would make it a point to help someone before leaving a town or even helping the less-fortunate by giving food or money. His clothing is a symbol of the fact that he feels more at home being with the less fortunate man more than the wealthy and middle class. He also retains somewhat of a silly persona, not afraid to joke around with anyone Abilities Tsuyo, being an Uchiha has shown quite the proficiency with fire style which is quite common amongst those of the infamous clan. His chakra is also more potent than most people's due to the Uchiha blood. He has also been shown to be an adept at using his secondary style, Suiton or the style of water. With Lightning release, or Raiton, he was capable of merely moving the chakra around to certain limbs or objects, but with training, he is just as adept as he is with Suiton, though with his rinnegan, he is fully able to wield all elements as well as manipulate gravitational forces. Tsuyo's main fighting ability comes from his usage of his Tantō. They are special in which they have a small hollow shaft that is filled with snake venom capable of causing paralysis within moments after exposure to one's bloodstream as the poison was designed to to take full effect in small doses. The poison leaks out of a small pin needle sized hole in the tip of the blade in extremely small doses when Tsuyo applies chakra, allowing venom onto the blade when he wills it to be. The second of Tsuyo's special abilities would be his moderate resistance to snake venom. He's been training with snakes ever since his genin career. He's even had snake venom glands linked to his salivary glands, allowing him to literally spit corrosive venom at his foes or combine them with certain jutsus to give them a corrosive effect, adding to the jutsu's level of lethal effects. Tsuyo himself wouldn't be hurt by the venom due to the gland attuning to his body's unique chemical levels, and structure, thus making venom harmless to him. His final, and most dangerous ability in his opinion, is to be able to utilize the Hachimon gates, being able to currently open the first five out of eight. This stemmed from his intense training in the taijutsu arts. These gates, with each level, powers him up with ultra strength and speed, allowing him an edge over most opponents. Though he has access to the first five, he has trained to being able to utilize the first 3 risk free. Miscellaneous